Economy
The economy was a good idea, until it turned to a piece of shit. The Great Chicken Recession (May 28 – June 1) The discovery of the "Cock Fight" Gambling Method lead to several people in True Democracy Inaction to use this Gambling Method. The "Cock Fight" Gambling Method was broken by the way of chance of winning was setup. Precisely, it had a starting win chance of 50%, which is given a complete fair chance to the gambler. However, after winning for the first time, the chance of winning increases by 1%, and will continue to increase for every win (until your cock dies and must start again at the base win chance of 50%) by 1%. This gives the gambler a massive chance of winning and makes the gambler richer. Due to the way that the bot has been set up, there is no control over the money and will continue to print money for every win, causing absurdly rich people, large inflation rates and one broken economy. However, June 1st 16:30pm UTC, the vote "Disable !cockfight since it is OP" was ended with the majority "For", stopping the exponential growth rates for good. The final action taken to stop "The Great Chicken Recession" was for the Top 3 Richest people on the server (BullFrog098, Magic Cards and Billerooni) to make one huge bet on a game of Roulette (and purposefully fail) to lower their networth to 100 million currency. (By Sen. P.C. Spaghetti) The Peak of the Economic Crash (June 10) Around 1pm BST, the vote "Multiply the price of all shop items by 55 to match inflation." was passed. Prior to this, Balonk bought dozens of text channels (100+) in order to refund them to get a gigantic amount of currency after the vote was passed. Once the vote was passed, Balonk proceeded to refund all of his Private Text Channels, however a Executive Order was made to prevent being able to refund Private Text Channels. However, due to Balonk's threats, the Executive Order was overridden with another Executive Order that stated that Privates Text Channels were refundable. Big mistake. As Balonk refunded most if not all Private Text Channels to receive around 1 quadrillion currency (1,000,000,000,000,000). Which was essentially the end of the line for the economy. In a desperate attempt to fix this peak of the collapse, FireFoxAssassin made another Executive Order to make Private Text Channels unrefundable (to prevent it from happening again) and the senate vote "RESET EVERYONES MONEY", and was successful in passing. While the economy was reset, items were not reset, causing people to buy 1000s of Private Text Channels, but what they forgot was that Private Text Channels are non-refundable, so Balonk just ended up disabling the item module and reenabled it some time later. At the time of writing, the item prices in the shop are not fixed and the senate vote "Change the shop prices to how they were on the 31st May" is being held to hopefully revert everything into a decent state. If everything goes as planned then the economy should be recovering some time soon. (By Anime Demigod FireFox)